The present invention relates to communication systems and more particularly to a time division multiplex (TDM) communication system.
In the past, the technique for multiplexing independent digital signal sources has used oversampling. This method is simple, but very wasteful of bandwidth. For instance, if M channels of maximum bit rate, B, are to be transmitted with a maximum edge distortion of less than, say, 2%, then the output bit rate must be at least M.times.B.times.50.